Gods and Tales
Chapter One: Miley's PO What would you feel if your father was considered "ugly" and thrown off a mountian when he was only a baby? I know that what I feel is not just my feelings but those of everything else. Welcome to Hephaestus' cabin. I'm Miley, and it's nice to meet you. Yeah, as you can guess, we do a lot of building here. And no, we don't just "build" stuff. We mae them as perfect and useful to the touch. We pretty much spend all of our days in the forges, woring on stuff like mechanical horses to statues of George Washington, son of Athena. Anyway, let me tell you some of my history. My mom wasn't very special. You know dad gone, Mom to fragile to work, us being forced to sell our home. You get the point about how much trouble we've gone threw. Today we have just gotten here, and Mom is living in the big house where our directors, Mr. D and Chiron, live (hopefully they don't actually live ''there). Just recently a boy called Percy Jackson saved the camp by bringing back the Golden Fleece, which was the only thing that kept the camp from dying. Well, you've heard enough about me, let me hand the recorder to Dylan. Chapter Two: Dylan's POV ''Finally! I thought I'd never get a chance at this thing. Anyway, good to meet you. I'm Dylan. I'm a fan of the New York Yankees and I'm an avid baseball and ''football player. eah, I'm also extremely good at fighting, unlke some ''other ''kids here. Anyway, do you which god I'm a kid of? I'll give you a hint: Percy Jackson sucks. Practically the whole cabin hates him. Hopefully you'll know that I'm a child of Ares. Just last year, the stupid red-head Percy Jackson was foolish enough to pick a fight with my father. What do you think happened? Yeah, he beat him. Can you believe Jackson? He took the pride and honor like he didn't care he was hurting our feelings. Ugghhh. Here he comes. Yeah, he knows I hate his guts. Let's change the subject, shall we? Anyway, I came to this place when I was doing my job of being a pizza delivery boy. Don't worry, I called Mom to tell her I was here. Yeah, she didn't look to happy to see me here. She tried to get me to go back home, but I guess she sort-of halted when the camp dude Chiron came o the scene. In case you don't know (which you ''should), Chiron is the "director" of the camp. From his human form, he looks like a regular handicapped guy. But when he transforms into his true form, he becomes a half-human, half-horse guy - a centaur. So yeah, I don't see why he qualifies as a director when he sent Jackson to recieve the Golden Fleece, not me nor Clarisse, the head of our cabin. So I pretty much sort-of hate him to. Anyways, I got my point through, soon you'll get to meet a friend of mine. I'll pass the recording on to him. Chapter Three: Lyndoln's POV Try saying my name. Can you? Huh? If you said no, don't worry. No offense taken. I can't even pronounce my own name myself! Just call me Alex. Yes, I'm the child of Apollo. I'm not good at poetry, but I'm a pretty quick shot with an arrow. I'm the youngest in the camp - 7 years old. Or at least - I think I'm the youngest. I mean, I heard of a girl named . . . . how do you pronounce her name again? Ah, never mind. Anyway, yeah, I should introduce myself shouldn't I? I'm Alex, nice to meet you. The presumed youngest at camp, I'm a good shot with an arrow (look at me repeating myself) and I used ''to live in Greece. Don't believe me? Just look at what I'm wearing! Oh, wait. You can't. This is just a recording. '>: (' Well, enough about that. My mom isn't wth me . . . being in the Underworld after she died. Yes, I can still visit her, but it gets kind of sad . . . . . . . . . . Oh, what were we talking about? Oh, right! The recording! Well, I'm pretty sure I've established myself, let me introduce you to the last person here with us. Chapter Four: Vincilletes POV Listen to me. Everything I say is true and ''will ''happen. Just listen to me: I'm not supposed to be here. Just my mere precense scares the living daylights out of me. I'm a Roman child. Let me emphasize that: ROMAN child. I shouldn't be here! My corhort needs me! Just listen, if I don't get back to Camp Jupiter - were all gonna be in HUGE, and I ''mean ''HUGE trouble. Uh oh - they're giving me weird looks. Let this ''not ''be the last time I talk to the world. Chapter Five: The Prophecy (Dylan's POV) Chiron looked at all of us. He just stared. Yeah, obviously he should know by now that starng doesn't solve anything. But I had another, more important, thing on my mind. The prophecy. Yeah, we all saw it. Me, Alex, Vincilletes, and Miley. Not that we were ''supposed ''to. I mean, the thing was cursed. But . . . it seemed so tempting - and then Chiron came along. Now we bear the curse of Dyaucies - the last guy who tried to pull this off. Guess what happened to him. He's dead. Banished. Never heard from again. You get the point. And right now, it seemed as if the moment we touched that peice of old brown paper, we put ourselves on death-roll. Yay. Anyway, we were all standing on a stone-paved road. Not that all of it was actually a ''road. Most of it was dirt and grubble - with a few hintings of animal droppings. Great. But at the point we come to - it was probably best to talking about nothing at all. Chiron seemed pretty angry at us - and yet a little fearful. Either it was the prophecy or he was just trying ''to be nice - I don't know. But I ''do ''know that we were in a heck of a lot of trouble. I glanced at Alex and MIley, who were both looking at ech other with terrified expressions. Vincilletes looked as if he needed to get out of here - as if he didn't belong here. We all looked at Chiron, who was waiting for us to pay attention. ''This is gonna be the longest road-staring ever, I thought. Well, I thought it would be - until the skeletons showed-up. Chapter Six: Battle of the Bands (Alex's POV) OK, this was cool. Walking skeletons? Awesome! Only one thing was bothering me - they were trying to kill us. At first, they seemed cool and friendly - except for the fact that their skin was gray and they had weapons of mass destruction. It was probably to surprise to no one that we were being attacked by an army of undead skeletons. Oh well, that's Dylan's fault. He just had to touch that cursed prophecy. Now I'm sure that we were gonna die within the next two days from monster attacks bought on by the curse. It was as if a stop-timer had just been set to 24 hours. Nothing felt cool about that. EVERYTHING IS OWNED BY Flint02 02:27, October 3, 2011 (UTC). MORE COMING SOON! Category:Fan Fiction